Nijimura's messed up day
by hirochiro
Summary: Hanya karena sepucuk surat, satu hari bagi Nijimura bagai neraka. parahnya, biang kerok semua ini adalah dua kembar tersayangnya. #NijiAka Collab Fanfiction. Nijimura x Twin!Akashi.
Kalau di suruh memilih mau sakit atau sembuh, Nijimura lebih ingin sakit lagi saja.

Nijimura tidak asal pilih. Iya, dia benar-benar mau sakit lagi.

Setaunya, ia baru saja sembuh dari demam. Terima kasih banyak untuk duo kembar yang nyaris membuat Nijimura kayang di kasur.

Harusnya pagi ini ia segar bugar. Tanpa demam dan rasa pening di kepala. Namun ia rasa, ia butuh 3 butir obat Konidin langsung teguk sekarang juga. Bukan tanpa alasan Nijimura nyaris overdosis Konidin.

"Shuuzou- _senpai,_ kau dapat kartu dengan tulisan: 'Semoga cepat sembuh' dengan lipstick merah itu dari siapa?"

"Nijimura- _san_ , kau menyimpan seorang perempuan dibelakangku? Kenapa ada kue buatan tangan juga yang terselip bersama surat ini?"

Rambut merah duo kembar langsung terbakar api. Nijimura hanya mencucurkan air mata jantan.

"Kau selingkuh?" Mereka dengan serempak memojokan Nijimura yang tak berdaya.

Nijimura tidak pernah ingat ia mempunyai hubungan berstatus kekasih tiga dengan kembar Akashi ini.

Nijimura hanya ingat mereka berdua adalah _kouhai_ tersayang.

Nijimura juga tidak pernah ingat pernah memuja aliran poligami dalam hidupnya.

Nijimura ingin sakit lagi saja. Kalau perlu berharap saat ia bangun dari tidur, adik, atau ibu, atau ayah, atau siapa saja sudah ada didepan menyodorkan tiket kembali ke Los Angeles.

.

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke beserta karakternya semua milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.**

 _ **Note: Ini merupakan karya Kolaborasi dari NijiAka collab Fanfiction, sekaligus lanjutan dari fic para senpai yang terdiri dari:**_ _ **Untukmu Gebetanku, Untukku Gebetanmu by Shaa**_ _ **,**_ _ **Senpai tak ingin Kubagi-bagi by Minako-chan Namikaze**_ _ **dan**_ _ **Sakitmu, Sakitku by Megami Mayuki.**_

 _ **Disarankan untuk membaca ketiga fic tersebut terlebih dahulu.**_

 _ **Warning tidak pernah berubah. Masih suka typo dan berharap tidak OOC.**_

* * *

Kejadian berawal beberapa menit yang lalu.

Tepat alarm ponsel berbunyi jam 6 pagi. Masih betah bergelung dengan bantal dan guling, sampai membungkus badan seperti ulat dipanasi pakai korek api. Kesimpulannya, alarm ponsel itu tidak berguna sama sekali.

Satu, dua, tiga dering terdengar. Beberapa detik kemudian _snooze_. Nijimura membuka mata pun tidak. Asik bermimpi tentang fantasi haremnya dengan duo _kouhai_ tersayang yang tumben-tumbennya akur.

(Ya namanya juga mimpi. Nijimura kan gak tau malu dan emang mau)

"Iya, iya.. Jangan manja begitu, Seijuurou.. nanti dapat bagian—"

 **BRAK**

Fantasi yang menggelikan itu hancur berkeping-keping ketika alarm saja dikalahkan oleh sebuah dobrakan pintu. Hanya satu kali dobrakan mampu membuat Nijimura terduduk, refleks bersila di atas kasur

Nijimura juga mau tidak mau harus mau membuka mata lebar ketika melihat duo kembar memegang properti siap siksa narapidana. Efek nyaris nonton _Fifty Shade of Grey_ saat itu.

"Nijimura- _san /_ Shuuzou- _senpai._ Kami minta penjelasan."

Ampuni Shuuzou, Ya Tuhan. Dia hanyalah lelaki biasa yang perlu fantasi harem di mimpi. Masih mau sekolah dan mengajak si kembar merah ke pelaminan. Syukur-syukur akur.

"Penjelasan apa?!" Nijimura keringat dingin bak pacar kepergok nikung. Padahal masih _single fresh_ alias belum punya mantan.

"Apa maksud dari kartu 'Semoga cepat sembuh' ini? Beserta tanda bibir di surat ini?"

"Dan kue buatan tangan ini?"

Nijimura sebagai pihak yang merasa disabotase refleks menyangkal, "Tunggu! Aku tidak tau soal kue maupun kartu ini! Bahkan tak tau perempuan apa yang kalian maksud!"

Duo Akashi menatap sinis penuh selidik. Kedua tangan dilipat ala bos mafia. Nijimura merasa dipandang sungguh dengki.

"Aku telah salah menilaimu, Nijimura- _san._ Ternyata lelaki itu memang buaya darat."

' _Aku lelaki, kau apa, Seijuurou..'_

"Kupikir kau lelaki baik-baik. Ternyata kau sama rendahnya dengan yang lain. Muka tebal."

"Aku benar-benar tidak tau! Ini namanya penuduhan tanpa bukti! Aku ini disabota—"

Sekilas, Nijimura merasakan sebuah goresan di pipi. Dan langsung merasakan darah mengalir. Nijimura langsung tau pelakunya adalah Akashi Seijirou. _Ironis. Sudah difitnah, dicakar pula dengan gunting liar._

"Luka di pipimu ini belum sesakit luka di hati kami, **Shuuzou.** "

Nijimura mangap, masih dengan keringat dan darah bercucur. Dalam hati berbatin mungkin ia harus berhenti berlangganan siaran opera sabun dan kisah tentang 7 manusia yang senang berubah menjadi singa.

"A-aku.. tidak ingin mempercayai ini, Nijimura- _san.._ aku terlanjur sakit mengetahui kau suka bemain dibelakangku.."

Bohong itu. Air mata buaya. Semuanya hanya akting. Ketua OSIS Rakuzan itu tidak mugkin benar-benar menangis. Tetapi sakit hatinya memang beneran.

"Kalian apa-apaan sih?!" Nijimura berdiri, sepertinya naik pitam. "Masa hanya karena hal itu kalian langsung menuduhku?! Kalian membuatku terdengar seperti lelaki menyedihkan tau!"

SYUTT. Nijimura kena gores di satu pipi lagi. Seijirou dengan enteng memutar-mutar gunting.

"Sudah dirawat saat sakit, ditemani, beginikah balas budimu, Shuuzou?!" Seijirou sedikit menaikan suara. Mata kuningnya menajam.

' _Aku bahkan tidak ingat menyuruh kalian datang merawatku!'_

"Aku kan tidak pernah meminta—"

"Bukankah lipstick itu sudah menjadi bukti perselingkuhanmu.. Alasan apa lagi yang harus kami dengar?!" teriak sang kakak, Seijuurou dengan dramatis.

"Aku tidak—"

"Kau pasti suatu saat akan menerima akibatnya, Shuuzou. Ingat itu. Akan kami balas dan kau akan menyesal telah berselingkuh dengan kami **. Hidupmu tak akan tenang**!" sambil menepuk pundak Seijuurou, Seijirou dengan hati yang (sangat) berat berbalik badan meninggalkan pintu rusak yang bahkan tak mau diganti dua setan merah itu.

Tinggalah Nijimura sendirian setelah Seijuuro ikut menyusul keluar. Di kamar asrama yang tak punya pintu.

"Yah.. ngambek… kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak ya..?"

.

.

* * *

Akashi kembar adalah tipe nekat yang memang tak hanya sekedar berkata dengan omongan. Mereka juga pasti selalu mewujudkan apa yang menjadi ucapan mereka.

Termasuk membuat hidup Nijimura tak tenang. Motif kembar merah itu adalah balas dendam.

.

.

"Itu.. Nijimura- _senpai_ kan?"

Terdengar sebuah bisikan dari murid-murid ketika Nijimura baru saja masuk pintu sekolah untuk mengambil sepatu di loker. Kebanyakan dari _fans_ nya yang kini sudah menjadi _mantan fans._

"Sst! Jangan kencang-kencang!"

"Tak kusangka.. Nijimura- _senpai.._ padahal dia tipeku.. kenapa dia harus..!"

Kumpulan gadis yang menjadi _fans_ nya menangis. Sedangkan kerumunan laki-laki tak populer langsung memanas-manasi situasi. (Kitakore)

' _Ah.. firasat burukku terwujud..'_

"Hii! Bibirnya maju! Seraam!"

"Sudah maju, tukang selingkuh lagi. Ternyata benar gosip dari kelas senior yang kudengar tadi."

"Sudah dengar? Karena tau Nijimura itu seleranya tante-tante, salah satu gadis populer dari kelas senior mau bunuh diri!"

Pagi-pagi, masih ngantuk, di gosipin, di cap tukang nikung pula. Nijimura langsung membanting loker.

"Masih pagi, oi. Sepertinya menonjok muka salah satu dari kalian akan sedikit menghiburku."

Dan mereka semua hanya dapat mundur perlahan. Aura mengintimidasi Nijimura semakin mengintimidasi dengan bibirnya yang maju dan langkah kaki yang di hentak kencang.

(Sebenarnya dihentak-hentakin sengaja biar menambah kesan seram. Tetapi Nijimura memang sedang badmood pagi ini.)

"Nijimura- _san!_ "

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Masih dengan bibir manyun dan tatapan sinis. Yang memanggil langsung merinding padahal tidak bersalah.

"Apa?!"

"Ma-maafkan saya.. Pa-pagi-pagi s-sudah mengganggu.. Ni-Nijimura-san s-sudah b-baca koran ha-hari ini..?"

Berpikir sebentar. Lalu Nijimura langsung konek, "Hah?!"

Koran langsung disambar dari tangan junior itu. Nijimura berharap dalam hati sambil meringis semoga alasan ia dipanggil tukang nikung bukan karena koran i—

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hot News SMA Rakuzan!**_

 _ **Nijimura Shuuzo, kapten klub karate berkharisma, namun ternyata selingkuh?!**_

 _ **Diduga mendekati dua kembar dari anak seorang A.M. (Inisial). Nijimura sempat memadu dua kembar itu dan bahkan mengaku ia jatuh cinta, sehingga membuat kembar polos ini harus bersaing satu sama lain. Namun ternyata ia berselingkuh dengan tante-tante bergincu!**_

 _ **Saksi 1 (A.S. Kapten klub shogi dan Ketua OSIS): Aku mengetahui perselingkuhannya saat aku dan adikku menemukan sebuah kartu ucapan di lokernya. Aku tak tau apa isinya, tetapi yang jelas aku melihat sebuah tanda bibir pada kartu itu.**_

 _ **Saksi 2 (A.S Kapten klub Basket): Si Casanova itu berselingkuh dengan pihak ketiga yang mengganggu hubungan kami dan persaingan cinta dengan kakakku. Namun kelihatannya dia santai. Sungguh tak tau malu.**_

 _ **Padahal kesportifan kedua kembar ini patut di acungi jempol. Namun lihat apa yang Nijimura Shuuzo lakukan. Bermain belakang dengan tante-tante dan tak menghargai cinta murni dua kembar itu.**_

.

.

(Fakta: Duo kembar Akashi menemukan kartu itu tengah terselip di pintu kamar asrama Nijimura. Namun di koran tertulis di loker. Harus direvisi demi keselamatan yang bersangkutan)

Seketika seluruh dunia bagi Nijimura hening. Diam. Kicep.

Udara sekitar mendadak sesak. Oh, Nijimura perlu oksigen. Dia syok. Jiwanya bagai terlepas sebagian dari tubuh.

Junior tak bersalah itu berjalan mundur. Mengabaikan Nijimura yang berlumut tak berdaya.

Detik berikutnya, koran itu terbelah jadi dua.

"AKASHII!"

* * *

"AHAHAHA, apa-apaan ini?! Berita tentang Nijimura- _san_ selingkuh? Aku baru tau seleranya serendah itu!"

Jika ada teman dari Akashi kembar yang suka tertawa kencang, paling heboh saat membaca koran tentang cinta terlarang senior SMA Rakuzan dengan tante-tante, dan paham lelucon yang bahkan tak lucu, sudah dipastikan itu Hayama. Urutan kedua Nebuya.

Dan jika ada teman dari Akashi kembar yang cerewet, merangkap ibu-ibu feminim idaman suami dan sedikit gemulai, sudah dipastikan itu Mibuchi Reo.

Bagaimana dengan Mayuzumi? Ia tidak diceritakan karena lebih ingin sendiri di atap dan ia merasa semakin mual mengganggap bahwa Nijimura pernah menjadi kenalannya. Belum teman. Hanya kenalan.

Mibuchi langsung memarahi temannya yang sulit sekali memahami situasi itu, "Hayama, kau jangan membahas itu lagi! Kasihan Seijuurou- _chan_ dan Seijirou- _chan!_ Cep cep.. sudah, jangan dipikirkan lagi ya, Akashi- _chan_.."

Mibuchi Reo menepuk pundak kedua kembar yang sedang bersedih. Hayama Koutarou masih tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat Nebuya harus keselek lauk berkali-kali.

Padahal penyebaran gosip itu juga rencana balas dendam dari dua kembar. Masa bodoh dengan Nijimura yang akan di cerca satu sekolah. Hati mereka lebih sakit di selingkuhi dan Nijimura ternyata tidak mau ngaku. (Ya, bahasanya pakai hiperbola. Efek banyak nonton drama.)

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Ini sudah merupakan hukuman yang setimpal untuk ulahnya." Seijirou berdiri, melangkah tegap sambil berucap dengan bijak.

"Seijirou- _chan.._ "

Sedangkan Seijuurou terduduk dengan wajah kalem. Bonus sebuah senyuman getir pada wajahnya yang rupawan.

Mibuchi Reo mengambil sebuah sapu tangan. Kemudian menangis terharu. _'Duo malaikatku benar-benar tegar! Awas saja kau Nijimura!'_

 _._

(Fakta penting: jangan mencoba mencari gara-gara dengan kembar Akashi karena mereka benar-benar akan mengacaukan hidupmu dengan sadis.)

.

Tiba-tiba, terdengarlah sebuah langkah kaki ngebut yang mengarah ke lokasi duo Akashi beserta kawan-kawannya.

Detik-detik dramatis munculnya penampakan pelaku yang berlari bagi duo kembar dan kawan-kawannya pun berlalu. Ternyata pelaku perusak ketentraman itu adalah Nijimura yang sedang mengamuk. Blazernya berantakan, dengan koran laknat itu sudah tersobek-sobek, hanya tersisa tulisan yang bercetak ' _ **Namun ternyata ia berselingkuh dengan tante-tante bergincu!'**_

Nijimura langsung mendekati target yang sejak tadi ia cari. Dengan bibir maju mundur, ia menarik napas sebelum membuka kalimat pertama. Untung ganteng, sehingga bibirnya terlihat eksotis.

"Seijuurou.. Seijirou.. jelaskan apa maksud dari berita ini? Dapat darimana kalian semua data omong kosong ini?"

' _Membayar anggota klub koran untuk membuat berita ini.'_ "Kau tak baca apa isinya? Masih berani bilang itu omong kosong?" Seijirou membela, dengan hawa mengintimidasi.

"Dengar, yang kemarin itu kalian benar-benar salah paham. Aku. tidak. Punya. Kekasih. Aku bahkan tak mengerti siapa wanita yang kalian maksud!"

"Kami punya bukti, Nijimura- _san._ Mengenai kartu itu. Dan bahkan kue buatan tangan itu." Seijuurou ikut membela, sembari mengayun-ayunkan 'barang bukti'nya.

"Memang kalian melihatku secara langsung berselingkuh? Kan hanya karena—"

"Aku tidak mau dengar. Sementara ini, aku terlalu malas mendengar segala perkataanmu, Shuuzou."

 _ **Ayah.. bawalah aku ke Los Angeles sekarang.**_

Nijimura tepuk jidat. Ia merasa terpojok. Mana percaya orang-orang bila dia menyangkal. Modal Nijimura hanya dengan meyakinkan orang lain meski tidak punyi bukti. Ia pun mengepal keras tangannya, berpikir sebuah kalimat untuk membela.

Sebentar lagi bel masuk, dan begitu masuk ia pasti akan ditatap sinis habis-habisan teman sekelas.

"Tolong kalian dengar dulu.."

Satu, dua, tiga detik. Lama-lama sepuluh detik, Nijimura masih belum bisa memikiran jawaban. Dan _**criing**_ _,_ tiba-tiba ia dapat ilham.

"Baik, mungkin kalian tidak percaya padaku, dan aku tidak punya bukti. Tetapi apa yang kukatakan ini benar-benar sungguhan. Aku terlalu muda untuk memadu tante-tante, oke?"

Semua pendengar Nijimura masih menatap kejam. Untung Nijimura sudah kebal.

"Dan kalian, dua Akashi, hentikan tindakan konyol kalian sampai membuat berita ini. Kalian tau kan ini dapat merusak nama baik—"

 **TENG TONG TENG TONG.**

"…"

"…"

.

.

Seluruh murid berhamburan ke kelas masing-masing. Termasuk Seijuurou, Seijirou dan kawan-kawannya.

Saat itu juga Nijimura hanya menjadi butiran debu.

.

.

 _ **Tuhan.. Kau tak lagi sayang padaku kah..?**_

.

* * *

Masuk ke kelas, Nijimura di tertawai seluruh murid. Abaikan papan tulis yang bertuliskan _Happy Wedding Nijimura and Random Oba-san._

Hanya Himuro yang mau mentabahkan sahabatnya itu. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, tampan dan populer, meski sudah disogok berkali-kali, ia pasti ada di saat Nijimura dimusuhi temporer oleh satu sekolah. Meski sering di cerca: "Himuro, jangan dekat-dekat Nijimura. Nanti ketularan suka janda." Atau: "Himuro- _kun_ , main kesini! Hati-hati sama Nijimura! Nanti kamu jadi _playboy_ loh!"

Nijimura merasa ia sangat menyedihkan. Hingga guru masuk pun, ia masih tertidur bak mayat hidup. Panggilan Himuro tidak ia dengar sama sekali. Saat guru absen, ia mengangkat tangan loyo. Di komentari oleh salah satu murid: "Dia sudah mau mati, pak." menyebabkan murid itu mendapat hukuman dikasih makan kapur.

Nijimura sedih. Nijimura lelah. Nijimura mau di bunuh di rawa-rawa. Sakitnya itu di sini.

"Baiklah, saya akan membagikan hasil ujian matematika kalian seminggu lalu. Yang dipanggil maju, ya."

Ah, matematika ya. Bagi Nijimura gampil. Gampang, lewatlah. Mungkin ia bisa sedikit merasa senang setelah melihat hasilnya nanti. Apalagi ia juga sedang taruhan nilai matematika dengan Himuro. Musyawarah mereka mendapat kesepakatan dimana yang nilainya lebih rendah harus membayar jajanan kantin sepuasnya nanti.

"Nijimura Shuuzou."

Kebetulan Nijimura dipanggil, ia langsung berdiri. Sudah sedikit ada nyawanya dibanding tadi. Yakin nilainya pasti seratus.

"Selamat ya, nilaimu tinggi seperti biasa. Tapi karena sedikit salah, nilaimu jadi 98."

Lumayan, Nijimura mulai sedikit semangat. Tak apa tak seratus, karena dia yakin dia menang taruha—

"Oh iya, Nijimura, kapan kamu menikah?"

 _ **Krik.**_ Nijimura diam ditempat."Hah?" Dengan siapa?!"

Si guru batuk. Mulai berbisik-bisik. Karena menyangkut aib seseorang, "Dengan janda itu loh. Jangan bohongi _sensei._ Ternyata kamu diam-diam punya gebetan tante-tante."

.

.

.

Seketika Nijimura minta ijin ke UKS, katanya mendadak demam lagi.

.

.

Ngomong-ngomong Nijimura kalah taruhan. Nilai Himuro adalah sempurna, alias cepe.

* * *

Kantung kritis. Hati terkikis. Tambah Nijimura masuk angin. Bukan, bukan demam seperti waktu itu. Dia hanya masuk angin.

"Tatsuya.. pelan-pelan.." Nijimura mengeluh. Tapi diam-diam bagi dia geli-geli enak.

"Kau ini sakit melulu sih. Merepotkan saja. Tahan, kau ini kan pria."

"Kau pikir kenapa aku bisa sakit begini, hah?!"

Gosok. Gosok. Keluar warna merah keunguan pada punggung Nijimura. Ya, dia sedang di kerok. Metode tradisional pembasmi masuk angin.

Kisahnya berawal dari kemarin saat ia ditanya guru tentang jadwal nikah (padahal tidak sama sekali) dan akhirnya ia minta ijin ke UKS. Saat istirahat, Himuro datang menjenguk, yang Nijimura pikir datang untuk sedikit merawat. Tapi ternyata ditagihin traktiran atas kekalahan Nijimura dalam nilai ujian Matematika. Akhirnya Nijimura yang kritis uang tambah sakit.

"Aku tak ingin ke sekolah dulu.. nanti bilang aku ijin karena sakit ya.."

"Masuk angin doang, Shuu."

 _ **Jahat. Sahabat macam apa kau, Tatsuya.**_

"Jangan meremehkan _the power of_ masuk angin!Penyakit itu bisa membuatmu keringat dingin dan pingsan secara mendadak loh! Kau tega melihatku pusing saat pelajara—ADUH SAKIT TATSUYA!"

"Masa hanya gara-gara skandalmu dengan tante-tante—"

"Kau tidak mengerti betapa mengerikannya fitnah itu! Dan pusat biang keroknya adalah kembar Akashi! Dan kau tau?! Aku difitnah, Tatsuya! Fitnah itu lebih kejam daripada pembunuhan!"

Himuro menghela napas lelah. Memang benar sih itu kejam. Ditambah lagi tidak ada yang membela Nijimura sedikit pun. Malang sekali.

(Murid Rakuzan juga mana berani melawan Akashi Seijuuro dan Akashi Seijirou. Mereka itu disegani.)

"Tapi, Shuu, dibalik cobaan pasti ada hasil yang indah nantinya." Himuro berucap sok bijak. Nijimura hanya manyun beberapa senti.

"Bawel. Aku sudah pernah dengar itu dari ayahku."

Diam-diam Himuro tersenyum simpul. Karena ia yakin Nijimura benar-benar akan mendapat sesuatu yang lebih dari dugaan. Sayang Nijimura agak lemot dalam permasalahan ini.

"Tuh, sudah ya."

"Oh, terima kasih. Besok paling aku sudah sembuh."

Himuro berdiri, mengambil tas dan segera memakai jas almameter Rakuzan miliknya, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Akan kusampaikan pada guru nanti. Makan siang bikin mie instan saja ya."

Ketahuan malas dan memang tidak ada bahan masakan lagi, Nijimura ngangguk saja.

"Nanti kalau aku belum kembali sampai malam, berarti aku ada 'urusan.' Jadi akan kuminta seseorang untuk menjagamu." Himuro nyegir (setan), diam-diam sudah menyusun rencana. Dan ia pun menutup pintu asrama.

.

"Memang aku bayi apa.." Nijimura berucap, cukup tersinggung.

.

* * *

Mengetahui kakak kelas mereka tersayang tak masuk sekolah akibat ulah mereka sendiri, Seijuurou dan Seijirou tampak lebih lesu dari hari kemarin. Apalagi akibat Nijimura tak masuk adalah diduga pusing dan depresi berat akan cobaan digosipin satu sekolah (Info yang Himuro sampaikan begitu. Berlebihan memang, padahal cuma masuk angin)

Jangan tanya soal simpati, murid-murid Rakuzan malah biasa saja bila Nijimura depresi. Jahat memang.

Seijirou itu cukup gengsi. Namun diam-diam, dia agak menyesal. Mungkin balas dendam yang ia lakukan bersama sang kakak sudah melewati batas. Sedangkan sang kakak sendiri malah sudah memaafkan perilaku Nijimura yang dituduh selingkuh dan berencana ingin meminta maaf sekaligus mendengar penjelasan dari Nijimura yang sebenarnya.

"Aku rasa.. kita sudah keterlaluan.." Seijuurou membuka percakapan, sembari menatap sendu ke arah kaca jendela ruang OSIS. Sudah kangen berat dengan _senpai_ nya karena seharian penuh kemarin belum akur.

Seijirou hanya terdiam, bergumam pelan agar hanya cukup kakaknya saja yang dengar, "Kurasa kau benar. "

Seijuurou berjalan mendekati Seijirou, menepuk pundak adiknya dan tersenyum, "Nanti, ayo sogok lagi Hanamiya agar ia mengijinkan kita pergi ke asrama Shuuzou- _senpai_ setelah pulang sekolah. Bagaimana, Seijirou?"

Dalam hati yang terdalam, Seijirou memang belum bisa memaafkan tindakan Nijimura. Ia masih marah karena ditikung. Tapi apa daya, rasa kangennya melebihi rasa marah. _Asik._

' _Mungkin Seijirou agak tsundere',_ batin Seijuurou, tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana? Nanti, kita akan coba mendengar penjelasan Nijimura- _san_ yang sesungguhnya. Bukankah kita berdua sangat mencintai Nijimura- _san_?"

.

.

Saat itu, Seijirou pun setuju dengan ide sang kakak. Mereka sepakat akan pergi ke asrama kelas 3 SMA dengan memberi Hanamiya sogokan lagi.

* * *

 _Putih._

 _Semua pemandangan di mata Nijimura putih._

 _Ornamen putih sana sini. Air mancur yang mengalir, berhias ragam mawar dan flora lainnya. Udaranya lebih sejuk, Nijimura merasa ia lebih segar dibanding saat masuk angin tadi._

 _Yang membuatnya bingung, mengapa ada banyak orang dan riuh? Setaunya ia sendirian. Mengapa ada bunyi gelas berdenting, sebuah salib Gereja yang besar. Dan apa pula ada pria tua yang berbaju pendeta berdiri di dekatnya?_

" _Ya, saya terima."_

 _Hah? Terima? Terima apa?_

" _Saudara Nijimura Shuuzou. Apakah Anda bersedia menerima sang mempelai wanita sebagai istri sah Anda?"_

 _Hah? Istri? Yang benar saja?!_

" _Apa..?"_

 _Nijimura sadar ia telah bersetelan baju sangat rapi. Kemeja putih dengan jas putih bersematkan mawar pada kantung jasnya. Sepatunya putih, dan.. mahal._

' _What the..?!' celengan bebeknya saja tak cukup untuk membeli baju impiannya di Departmen Store sana. Mungkin Nijimura berpikir dia sudah diajari teknik maling._

" _Istri sah..? siapa istriku?!"_

 _Dan seluruh audience yang menyaksikan terkejut dramatis. Ada yang tidak sengaja memecahkan gelas dan ada ibu-ibu yang pingsan ditempat. Nijimura masih rada lemot._

" _Ini mimpi kan?!"_

" _Saudara Nijimura?"_

" _Aku tak punya istri! Kekasih saja aku tak punya! Seenak dengkulmu menjadikanku seorang bapak!"_

 _Sekali lagi seluruh audience yang ada di sana terkejut dramatis. Kali ini ekstra petir imajiner. Ada yang tidak sengaja memecahkan piring dan ada bapak-bapak yang kejang._

" _Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu kepadaku, Shuuzou! Aku ini calon istrimu!" si mempelai wanita membentak. Nijimura justru merasa geli, 'Oh tidak, jangan panggil aku Shuuzou, wanita asing..'_

 _Terlihat kesal, si 'mempelai wanita' pun membuka hiasan kepalanya. Begitu sang wajah mempelai wanita tersingkap, Nijimura hanya dapat berteriak histeris._

 _Calon mempelainya itu berwajah tante-tante. Dan tolong, gincu itu membuatnya Nijimura trauma jiwa dan raga. Ia trauma luar dan dalam._

" _Kau tante-tante! Aku masih SMA tau!" Nijimura membela disela-sela teriakan histerisnya._

 _Setelah itu, ia hanya ingat ia menerima sebuah tamparan keras dan—_

"TIDAKKK TOLONG JANGAN LAGI TANTE-TANTE BERGINCUU!"

-ia terbangun dengan keringat membanjiri tubuh. Masih merinding dan mencoba mengatur nafas.

' _Mimpi..?'_

Nijimura langsung bersujud syukur, bertapa ala Buddha karena ia bersyukur semua itu hanya mimpi. Terima kasih Tuhan itu hanya mimpi. Ia terlalu mual untuk membayangkan bila ia harus dipasangkan (secara sepihak) dengan tante-tante.

"Oh, Shuuzou? Kau sudah bangun?"

.

.

"Eh?"

Jadi yang tadi bukan mimpi?! Kenapa ada suara mirip tante-tante?! Nijimura histeris. Jangan bilang kalau dia sudah ada di rumah pelamina— oh, masih di asrama ternyata.

Tetapi yang aneh, suara itu cukup farmiliar. Dan ia dipanggil Shuuzou oleh suara wanita itu. Ibu? Tidak, tidak mungkin ibunya. Ibunya saja ada di Amerika sana. Adik? Tidak mungkin. Panggil Shuuzou tanpa embel-embel _niisan_ pasti sudah Nijimura pecat dari jabatan adik dari kemarin-kemarin.

"Malam ini mau makan apa?"

Ah.

Kepala yang menyembul keluar dari dapur mini di kamar asrama Nijimura membuatnya cengo. Rambut pirang, mata biru kehijauan dan berkecamata itu..

"Alex?!"

* * *

"Aku minta penaikan uang."

"Gampang. Berapa?"

"Cukup tiga puluh sampai empat puluh ribu yen."

"Kami bayar tunai."

Hanamiya menyengir senang. Sambil kipas-kipas dengan berlembar-lembar uang, "Silahkan masuk."

Dua Akashi cekatan langsung menuju kamar asrama lantai empat untuk bertemu _senpai_ yang sudah mereka rindukan. Seijuurou berjalan penuh semangat dan seperti orang tak sabaran. Dia _dag dig dug_. Sebaliknya, Seijirou malah menatap kakaknya heran. Seperti orang kesambet baginya.

"Hari ini aku bawa sup tofu buatanku.. aku akan makan bersama _senpai_ nanti.. dia pasti suka.." Seijuurou mulai tersenyum-senyum sendiri, dengan wajah sedikit merona mirip gadis ABG mau ketemu doi. Seijirou mendecak sebal, sekaligus agak _ilfeel_.

"Halah, paling kau masukan unagi utuh lagi. Jangan-jangan kali ini masih hidup."

"Memangnya aku itu kamu yang saat itu mau membuat Nijimura- _san_ darah tinggi?"

Ditengah jalan, masih saja mereka sempat bertengkar. Kemana sikap akur mereka beberapa menit lalu?

.

.

.

"Alex! Apa.. bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke asramaku?!"

"Ara.. jadi kau tidak rindu padaku.. padahal aku sangat kangen dengan muridku, sampai jauh-jauh datang hanya untuk menjengukmu." Alex mulai berjalan keluar dapur. Perlahan mendekati Nijimura dengan aduhai. Nijimura tak nafsu, malah ngeri.

"Menjauh, Alex! Lagipula bagaimana bisa kau tau aku sakit?!"

"Tentu saja dari Tatsuya~ ia sangat berbaik hati memberiku alamat dan kunci pintu ruangan asrama kalian."

 _Tunggu. Oh, jadi ulah Tatsuya lagi. Dasar antek iblis berwajah malaikat._

"Dan, bukannya ada yang menjaga asrama?! Bagaimana bisa kau masuk?!"

Alex menyengir, dan mulai menaruh jari di bibir dengan seksi, "Me-nyo-gok"

Nijimura mengacak rambut, frustasi, _'Kau tidak jauh berbeda dengan dua setan yang kukenal, Alex..'_

"Ngomong-ngomong mana ciuman sambutan untukku, hm~?"

Cium? Oh, iya kebiasaan buruk Alex ketika bertemu orang baik dikenal maupun tidak. Pasti selalu minta dicium. Nijimura ngesot menjauh dengan muka pucat yang makin pucat. Ah, mungkin pura-pura tidur bisa menyelamatkan dirinya dari serangan cumbu penuh paksaan itu.

Tetapi Alex justru tersenyum genit, "Ah.. jangan malu-malu, Shuuzou~ ayo sini~ aku kangen loh.." Tak lupa satu kedipan genit sebelum Alex menerjang Nijimura yang masih masuk angin. Alhasil mereka berada pada posisi yang selalu mengundang kesalah pahaman orang.

"Tidak! Alex! Lepaskan! Aku masih sakit tauu!" Nijimura cepat-cepat mengambil bantal karena takut bibirnya diperkosa.

"Satu ciuman saja, Shuuzou~"

"Alex! Tidak! jangan! Aah! Tunggu, jangan di situ! Ge-geli, Alex!"

"Ayo~ jangan malu-malu~ kalau begitu di pipi saja—"

 **BRAK.**

 **.**

 **.**

"..."

"..."

Seluruh dunia bagi Nijimura bagai terhenyak. Nijimura merasa ia sesak napas mendadak.

Ada dua orang _kouhai_ tersayangnya yang berdiri di ambang pintu, _speechless._ Mereka berdua mematung. Nijimura mematung. Di bawah kuasa Alex yang ngotot minta dicium dan rambut yang acak-acakan. Keringat mengucur sana sini, ada terlihat sedikit luka yang mengungu dipunggung sang kapten karate (padahal itu hasil kerokan). Ditambah posisi Alex dan Nijimura yang masih terbilang kontroversial.

 _._

 _._

' _Ah, mati aku.'_

Jangan heran bila ada gunting secepat kilat langsung menancap di samping kuping Nijimura.

"Huaa! Seijuurou! Seijirou! Apa yang—"

"Apa yang kami lakukan?" lagi-lagi rambut dua kembar bagai terbakar, mirip setan mengamuk. Jangan lupa Seijuurou masih pegang sup tofu panas.

"Ternyata ini ya selingkuhanmu? Masih tak mau ngaku bahwa kau memang punya selingkuhan, Nijimura- _san_?"

"Tunggu! Kalian salah paham!"

"Sudah jelas bukan? Bahkan kau sudah terlihat siap untuk di serang kapan saja. Dasar muka tebal. Tukang nikung. Submisif."

3 _combo_ tepat menusuk hati Nijimura. Nijimura semakin merasa dirinya sungguh menyedihkan dengan harga diri dihancurkan hanya dengan modal kalimat setajam silet. Dengan _**Jleb**_ tiga kali, Nijimura langsung K.O. ditempat. ' _Tolong siapa saja, aku ingin pulang ke Amerika sekarang juga.'_

Aura pekat dan membunuh yang berkoar dari tubuh dua kembar semakin membunuh ketika Seijirou mulai mengasah pisau dan Seijuurou memasak kuah panas. Nijimura sudah tewas ditempat.

Alex berdiri dengan ekspresi bingung. Beberapa detik setelah paham dengan situasinya, ia bertanya enteng, "Ehm.. ngomong-ngomong, kalian kembar merah, apa yang kalian maksud dengan Shuuzou itu selingkuhanku?"

.

 _Krik._

Jangkrik bernyanyi sebentar. Seijuurou berhenti mengaduk kuah panas, Seijirou berhenti mengasah (kali ini) golok. Nijimura masih tewas ditempat.

Kemudian dua kembar kompak bertanya,

 _._

"Kau tante-tante selingkuhan Nijimura- _san_ kan? _"_

"…"

"…"

.

"ENAK SAJA! Umurku masih 30-an! Selingkuhan apa sih?"

Ya, itu namanya tante-tante atuh. Tapi biar tante-tante tetap seksi.

"Mengaku sekarang, kau bukan yang mengirim surat 'semoga cepat sembuh' ekstra ciuman bibir di surat itu?"

Seijuurou menatap mengintimidasi. Nijimura tambah pusing memikirkan surat neraka itu.

Alex mulai berpikir. Mengingat tentang sebuah kata kunci 'surat' dan 'cap bibir.' Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menjawab santai,

"Ya, memang aku yang menulisnya."

"HAH?!"

Yang berteriak Nijimura. Mendadak bangkit kembali dengan fakta mengejutkan. Seijuurou dan Seijirou makin murka.

Nijimura, 3 SMA, korban pemfitnahan. Baru tau ternyata awal bencana itu adalah Alex.

"JADI KAU YA YANG MENULIS SURAT ITU?" Nijimura berteriak depresi.

"Hah? Iya, memang kenapa? Masalahkah itu?" Alex, selaku pihak tak tau apa-apa tapi sebenarnya merupakan pusat masalah bertanya sungguh santai.

Kampret.

"ITU MASALAH BESAR, ALEX! KAU TAK TAU BETAPA KEJAMNYA AKU DIPERLAKUKAN DI SEKOLAH. Dan hebatnya, sekarang mereka berdua berpikir kau dan aku adalah sepasang kekasih yang berselingkuh."

 _ **Treng treng ctak.**_ Dua kembar makin murka mulai mengambil properti yang biasa algojo gunakan. Jangan tanya darimana mereka dapat.

Alex terdiam sebentar. Dan ia dengan bangga tertawa, "Hahahaha begitu ya!"

.

.

"Eh?" mereka bertiga (kecuali Alex) kompak ber 'Eh' ria.

 _(Orang lagi panik, malah diketawain.)_

 _._

"Tapi sepertinya kalian sedang salah paham denganku ya."

Salah paham. Ya memang dari tadi salah paham, mbak.

Alex mulai tersenyum, sambil menjelaskan statusnya yang sebenarnya, "Namaku Alexandra Garcia. Aku adalah mentor Tatsuya dulu. Tatsuya banyak bercerita tentang Shuuzou sehingga aku pun kenal dengannya."

Masih terdiam. Tanda dua kembar masih tak percaya.

"Nah, karena kudengar dari Tatsuya kemarin Shuuzou sakit, aku ingin menjenguknya. Tetapi karena aku ada urusan, jadi ku kirim saja sebuah surat. Biar cantik harus ada tambahan bibir."

Seijuurou bertanya, "Jadi.. surat itu kau yang tulis?"

"Ya."

"Dan kau sama sekali tak punya hubungan dengan Nijimura- _san_?"

"Ya, aku dan dia hanya sebatas mentor dan murid."

"Jadi semua ini benar-benar salah paham? Nijimura- _san_ tidak selingkuh?"

"Bingo, seratus nilaimu."

Ooh.. begitu. Ketiga lelaki itu mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Jadi.."

"Ya, tambahan bibir kan supaya lebih indah saja kartunya. Aku memang tak berhubugan dengan Shuuzou. Mana mungkin juga, hahaha."

Nijimura akhirnya dapat bernapas lega, "Kau membuatku nyaris ingin keluar dari sekolah, Alexandra."

"Hei, aku sudah capek-capek membuat kartu dan kue itu loh! Eh, kuenya beli sih, ahaha. Tetapi niatku kan mendoakanmu supaya cepat sembuh dari demam!"

"Tatsuya bilang aku demam ya?!"

"Ya." Alex menyengir. Nijimura merasa kesal.

"Tatsuya.. kubunuh dia.. dia juga penyebab dari kesalahpahaman ini!"

Alex tertawa tanpa rasa bersalah, jahat memang, "Sudah..sudah.."

.

.

Dengan begitu, usai sudah segala kesalahpahaman tersebut. Kasus pemfitnahan Nijimura Shuuzou berselera tante-tante resmi ditutup.

Dan dengan begitu pula, akhirnya Seijuuro dan Seijirou meminta maaf atas perlakuan kejam mereka.

Akhirnya mulai besok, Nijimura akan merasakan damai.

Akhirnya. _**'Ayah, aku batal pindah ke Los Angeles ya.'**_

.

.

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Nijimura- _san.._ "

Hari ini, di depan loker sepatu Nijimura, Seijuurou berdiri dengan manis. Ia menyapa si _senpai_ yang namanya telah bersih dari insiden penuduhan kemarin.

Nijimura membalas, tersenyum, "Pagi, Seijuurou."

Seijuuro tersenyum sipu. Mumpung tidak ada adiknya, ia melancarkan aksi pendekatan lagi pada senior tercinta, "Nanti Nijimura- _san_ makan siang dimana?" ia bertanya sok akrab. Demi senior tercinta.

Nijimura membalas, "Di atap."

"Aku.. boleh ikut ya, _sen—"_

"Shuuzou- _senpai,_ kakak, sepertinya kalian mau bersenang-senang ya tanpa aku nanti? boleh kan aku ikut ke atap nanti?"

Padahal baru saja membangun suasana romantis. Tetapi diganggu oleh hama. Seijuurou mendecak kesal.

"Shuuzou- _senpai,_ kemarin uangmu kritis kan habis mentraktir Tatsuya? Tenang, aku akan mentraktir—"

"Aku saja yang traktir, Nijimura- _san._ Seijirou agak setengah hati begi—"

"Abaikan ucapan iblis ini, denganku saja."

Niimura mulai pusing lagi. Kedua kembar malah main tarik-tarikan lengan sang senior yang sedang pening.

"Aku!" Seijuuro menatap sinis. Dengan petir imajiner, ia semakin menekan lengan Nijimura.

"Dia akan pergi denganku, kakakku tercinta!" Seijirou membalas tak kalah ganas. Lengan Nijimura ditarik sampai blazer sang senior tertarik mencapai bahu. Sadis juga.

"Kau tak berhak memerintahku, adikku ter—"

"CUKUP! Berhenti bertengkar!"

"Dia yang mulai!" dua-duanya saling tunjuk-tunjukan, untung tidak sampai jambak-jambakan. Nijimura butuh Konidin sekarang juga.

"Aku hanya ingin pagi yang tentram.."

Nijimura lelah. Nijimura sedih. Nijimura mau dibunuh di rawa-rawa.

.

.

Meski kesalahpahaman yang sempat menggegerkan SMA Rakuzan mengenai gosip Nijimura telah usai, tentu saja Seijuurou dan Seijirou tidak akan pernah berhenti mengejar cinta kakak kelas idaman mereka.

Persaingan cinta antara dua kembar pastilah akan terus berlanjut.

.

.

.

 _ **End**_

* * *

 _ **Tau-tau nembus 4k. Wah, saya nggak sadar.**_

 _ **Lega bisa menulis semua ide yang memenuhi kepala untuk pairing tercinta ini. Alurnya kecepetan gak nih?! hiks**_

 _ **Kesalahpahaman macam ini emang sadis ya, haha (siapa yang bikin, oi) /dibuang.**_

 _ **Entah saya merasa gaya penulisan saya makin garing saja. Tak kuat bikin diksi sulit-sulit, haha.**_

 _ **Semoga pembaca merasa terhibur! Sekali lagi maaf bila saya buat mereka acak adul semua.**_

 _ **Boleh atuh reviewnya (dor)**_

 _ **Terima kasih!**_


End file.
